


jorts season

by Thomas_Fooll



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: AU, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Present Tense, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Fooll/pseuds/Thomas_Fooll
Summary: In which Simone finally persuades Brian to invite everyone over to his new apartment.
Relationships: Brian David Gilbert/Patrick Gill
Kudos: 18





	jorts season

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation from Russian, you can read the original here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9661350  
> Hey, I might be writing something to follow this thing up, but who knows, I just needed that idea out of my head.  
> Also I have problems with English punctuation, don't @ me.  
> (Ugh, since when do I write fluff?)

It's shorts season in New York when Simone finally convinces Brian to invite everyone over to his new apartment. 'You now live in fucking Canarsie, you idiot! What can be better than a picnic on a pier!'

There's a whole, and he's not kidding, fuckload of these ideas in Simone's head - go on and pick one if you dare! In Simone's head this particular one looks like a perfect little weekend getaway, and. Brian, for some reason, can't get rid of the feeling that Patrick Gill would not join their calm homely party for life, but it can't hurt to try. So that's why, melting under three-o'clock sun, he's on pins and needles, waiting for at least some of his coworkers to show up (hi there, imposter syndrome, why do you come up even in interactions with friends?).

Allegra arrives first, bringing with her a giant bag of snacks and a wave of confidence that Brian, honestly, wishes he envied. Brian couldn't resist his urges and texted Patrick Gill two days prior - just to be sure that he got the memo. He chickened out, let's be honest, and had to type some idiotic excuse, like, don't assume anything, I'm just interested, whether you're coming or not, but. (Oh, god-fucking-dammit, please, do assume something, assume that I think you're incredibly hot and maybe it would be fun to pretend that there's nothing between us for Tara, when there actually is something, and-) To all these flimsy attemts to start at least a small-talk, Patrick Gill answered with a simple but never-before seen by Brian: 'Well, I see,' and now Brian's head is aching from all these stupid thoughts about Patrick Gill, Simone and global conspiracy against his humble self.

Allegra arrives first, and Brian feels better just by looking at her, mentally promising himself that whatever Patrick Gill may decide to talk to him about (that is, if he even comes to the stupid picnic), he will be completely honest.

Jenna kicks the door so hard that it almost knocks down. Classic Jenna, all easy-going and almost sibling-like, as if they were lost twins (ignore the age difference, who even cares about that). Jenna kicks the door, almost knocking it down, and loudly introduces her partner to poor shocked Zuko. Brian David Gilbert feels so in his place that he, for a short moment, feels unbothered by what Patrick Gill is going to think or do, but there's still this unwanted itch in the back of his mind, saying things like: 'He won't come, dude, why would he even? How does Simone know that he likes you?'

A short digression: Simone is their main shipper. Simone is a fucking idiot of a dungeon master, and if she could, she would've made all her characters date each other long ago.

It's shorts season in New York; two days prior Patrick Gill sends Brian a song, and by the moment, when a bit rumpled from the long subway trip Clayton enters his home, the song has already seeped into Brian's brain, unnerving him with its harmonies and experimental drum patterns.

It's shorts season in New York and Simone, expectedly, turns up in the most open black outfit that her gothic aesthetic could allow her to wear. She stops in a doorway, spreading her legs just a bit too much for the length of her skirt, and pronounces so loudly, that Brian feels like a defendant, listening the judge's verdict: "Bri, you wouldn't guess who I brought with me!"

It's shorts season in New York and Simone, expectedly, doesn't come alone, but with Patrick-fucking-Gill in all his glory, wearing the most stylish fucking jorts that Brian has ever seen.

***

It's shorts season in New York, wow, who would've guessed that the pier would be full of people. They manage to squeeze into a free space that is somewhat big enough to fit all their bags of steaks and burgers and fruit and. Brian swears under his breath, but his eyes keep glancing at Patrick Gill. (As if there's nothing to look at, guys, just, I don't know, look at the nature around!) The most disgusting thing in this situation is the promise he made to himself to be honest, remember, with himself **and** Pat ('Honestly, Bri, it's nicer that way'), that he wants to break so badly.

In the noise of everyone's conversations he manages to stop his thoughts about what can and cannot happen, distract himself with discussions and looking at seagulls, that steal food from unattended bags. Jenna asks him something a couple of times - thank you, Jenna, God, if you only knew - and Simone has this smug look on her face, when looking at him and Pat, like "c'mon, boys, more dynamics!". Brian thinks about how he hates Simone at moments like this, when she desperately tries to get to something she wants. And get it she does, like every time, everything being so annoyingly cliché, that Brian wants to puke: Simone takes everyone except Pat and him to "cool down by the water" and winks at him, and. Brian feels like he is doused with cold water, and he isn't sure whether it's a bucket-full or a whole fucking cistern.

"So, don't assume anything, you say?" Patrick lights up a cigarette - a detail that, despite all the givens, Brian would never have thought of when he first saw him. Something else to mention: fuck these promises to yourself? Look, guys, he didn't fucking sign up for this, but Simone would never ever leave him alone if he messes this up. Also, listen, Brian haven't had a stable relationship or sex-partner for two years (yeah, ever since he moved here, what now?) and, maybe, it's time to change something about that?

"Well, that would be creepy to text you something like: 'You're hot, I would like to get to know you better, please come to my party,' wouldn't it?"

"It would, yeah. I guessed so myself."

Brian wants to tear his fucking hair out. No, like, for real, my dudes, what the fuck? Is he so easy to read or was it Simone's contribution? He blushes, and his lip twitches, as though it wants to detach itself from this face of an idiot and fly away. What is he supposed to do now?

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

"I would start with a kiss, but that's up to you to decide," Patrick Gill's ability to speak about everything with an engaged calmness is almost as contagious as Allegra's confidence. Brian's knees give way, even though he isn't sure how it is possible while sitting down.

"I-" he chokes on this fucking ocean breeze. Excuse him, but this is getting out of hand, where's his scene-kid confidence? Patrick Gill is just another spectator, that is supposed to be pleased with his, Brian's, performance. "And you-"

"Simone told you, stop it. Simone always tells you everything, you idiot," Pat pulls his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose, and Brian feels off from seeing him so unusually self-confident and disheveled. Brian just fucking melts away right here, okay, fuck off. Patrick Gill exhales the smoke and moves closer. "If you want, we can go somewhere."

Brian, well, nods, just because staying by the water in Simone's line of sight is just ridiculous to say the least. Pat nods in response, stands up and starts down the beach with confidence, not waiting for him to follow. Brian jumps up like a dog, chasing after its owner. Pat Gill walks just far enough that their things are barely seen through the crowds of people, turns to the left, going behind some bush - Brian tries his best not to think about the fact that this bush is probably used as a public toilet and several other facilities by locals - and takes Brian by his chin. Pat Gill is just tall enough for this gesture to make sense and make Brian look up instead of staring his shoelaces down.

"Simone shared with you that I like you, didn't she?" Patrick's voice is soft and quiet, and Brian is ready to give up right there and then, God. He nods, uncertain of the right answer. "So why do you need idiotic excuses?"

"I didn't wanna seem desperate?" Has he already mentioned promises to oneself? Oh, yes, this is the worst type of promises. Patrick Gill smiles, yeah - s-m-i-l-e-s.

"You're and idiot," and covers Brian's lips with his own, giving him mere seconds to catch his breath after such a sudden confession.

It's shorts season in New York and Brian could swear something's not right. But he's more than willing to go along with it until Patrick Gill stays such a good kisser.


End file.
